


A Bathroom Trip

by TheGoldenChains



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chastity Device, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenChains/pseuds/TheGoldenChains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie finds herself in an awkward position, and Lauren takes advantage. My first work, 100% sexy so enjoy. WARNING - MAY AROUSE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bathroom Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey first work, tell me what you think at the end, and enjoy ;)

She was just going to the bathroom, so everyone thought. Really, she had to get release. She'd gone 14 hours now without an orgasm and she could hold out no longer. She found her pussy absolutely dripping after her teacher giving her some dirty looks, but in reality she was just concerned as to why she looked as though she wasn’t paying attention. She rubbed her clit fiercely and was building up to orgasm quickly. She quickly tore off her remaining top clothes to get to her tits so she could twist a nipple. She decided her hand would give her a nice orgasm, but not the best possible. She quickly got out her vibrator and dildo and fucked herself raw. She felt so dirty doing it in school and twisted her nipples for maximum pleasure. However, when she was seconds from cumming she heard the cubicle door open. She had moaned so loud she didn't hear the girl’s bathroom door open and had her eyes on the ceiling and didn't see her door being picked open. She felt so vulnerable and helpless, and saw Lauren, the hottest girl of her year. She was by far the sexiest girl she knew, and she had just walked in on Natalie jilling off. She was completely naked, and she made a move to cover herself, but Lauren commanded “stay still, bitch”. Natalie complied. Lauren closed the cubicle door, and had Natalie cornered and had an unspoken power over her, and she would have done pretty much anything Lauren commanded. Lauren smiled, and as she could just tell everyone Natalie carries around sex toys in her blazer and masterbates in the toilet, Natalie kept still to the last inch, the big dildo still deep in her cunt, her tits big and floppy on her chest and the vibrator still buzzing on her clit. Lauren got out her phone and while Natalie was thinking o how to persuade Lauren, Lauren snapped a photo. Natalie fiercely, yet quietly said “no!” And attempted to grab the phone, however Lauren was quicker and pulled it away. They both knew now that Lauren had her indefinitely. Natalie tried to move and again Lauren said “stay”. Natalie did. Lauren snapped her phone camera some more and Natalie did nothing. Lauren said “pose”. Natalie, not giving Lauren any disobedience, shoved up her tits and looked at the roof. More snaps from Lauren's phone. Lauren, satisfied she had enough on Natalie to own her now, turned and said “say 'I am a horny slut who wanks in the toilets with my own dildo and fuck myself while thinking about pussy”. Lauren started recording on her phone. Natalie had no choice - she had enough experience with this girl to know that she must comply or Lauren would tell everyone. The worst part was that Natalie knew it was true, she loved pussy. She said the words, and even moved the dildo and moaned in hope to please Lauren. Lauren was very horny at this point. Her panties were soaked and she knew if she kept here any longer Natalie would see her honey drip down her leg. Lauren was about to send Natalie away when she got an idea. She looked Natalie in the eye and said “kneel, and put those toys down”. They were in the disabled toilets, so there was plenty of room. Lauren touched Natalie’s pussy, which made Natalie moan against herself. She hated showing this weakness, and that she was bi and had masterbated about Lauren before made it worse. Lauren giggled, and took off all her clothes slowly, while forcing Natalie to watch, and watched her eyes dash to her tits and pussy when she revealed them. She touched Natalie’s pussy again - soaking wet, and eliciting another moan. She said “you are more than a slut. You love bitches too. I bet you've wanked about me many times before right?”. Natalie looked down and said “more than I can count”. Lauren laughed again and took her hairband off. She tied up Natalie's hands behind her tightly, so she could not use them. The then spread her own legs, sat on the toilet seat and grabbed Natalie's hair. She pulled her towards her pussy, and said “such a dirty girl.... my girl...” Before pulling her face into her pussy. Natalie was crazed - watching and servicing her fantasy girl was driving her insane, her pussy was on fire and she wanted to cum more than anything. She tried to wiggle to touch herself, but her hands were tied. She had never eaten pussy before but had pictured it enough, and had enough idea of her own cunt to know where Lauren would like to be stimulated. Lauren cried “oh baby... Helpless little cunt knows what a real women likes!” and moaned up until her orgasam, cumming in her face while rubbing it against her pussy. Natalie didn't need to be told - she swallowed all of Laurens cum. She dropped Natalie to the floor and got dressed, leaving Natalie as she was. She said “oh you've been quite good, I’ll give you what you love, because I know you'll miss it very soon!' She grabbed Natalie by the hair again, pulled her up and grabbed her own soaking panties from the floor and shoved them into Natalie's mouth, Natalie of course not complaining under Lauren's complete control. Lauren then grabbed the dildo and shoved it in Natalie's pussy, thrusting in and out at such a speed that Natalie moaned into the panties and let them deeper into her throat. Natalie was in paralyzation - she was getting the orgasm of her life from the hottest babe she knew. When she came she moaned and collapsed. Lauren loved watching her new bitch cum under her control. She quickly got her emergency chastity belt from her bag for when she was too horny and strapped it on Natalie before she noticed. She looked horrified - but not resistant, accepting her fate. Lauren said “have fun for the next week not cumming!” She grabbed the dildo and vibe, stuffed them in her bag, put on Natalie's panties, wandering out the door and locking it from the outside. She left Natalie feeling so helpless, still tied and gagged, and wondering 'how do I get out of here?'


End file.
